


Hellboy Shadow Figure

by Lazy_Lady-Geekazoid (Panda_Domain)



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comics/Movie Crossover, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Light Angst, Partners in Crime, PlusSize, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Domain/pseuds/Lazy_Lady-Geekazoid
Summary: Can the hectic life of a closeted biracial girl living in the 80s get any worse or better when her most darkest secrets are revealed to light and has a run in with the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense and their top agent?
Relationships: Chhaya/Mary, Hellboy/Alice Monaghan, Hellboy/Liz Sherman, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Hellboy Shadow Figure

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I do not own the cover art or any portion of creating of the primary HellBoy. All credit and rights goes to Mike Mignola for making the original HellBoy Comic. As company to Guillermo del Toro's films or any other supporting advocates within the production.  
> You have been Notified.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chhaya's past

Rain fell against the windowpane. Soft light from the gray clouds glisten through the glass making the only dim light in the dark room. The space was deathly silent except for the thunder and rain being heard from outside the hospital. Fortunately, today started as one of the good ones. There were no tests, no doctors surrounding her, or journalists weren't breaking her door down for an interview. Best part of all of it, Mom was coming to visit!  
She had been strangely absent from the latest two months. Today it was just the two of them, Father and Daughter seated themselves on a bay window cushion waiting for mom.

On his chest rested his young little girl probably at the age of five or six. Under her blue hospital gown and pink socks it was clear to see that her body was close to being skeletal. Arms and legs resembled to be twigs layered with skin and she was pale with dull sunken eyes. Apart from her looks to being sickly beyond repair with the child having her black curly haired head buzzed. It was beyond belief that in reality she was healthy, on most days at least. For at least a few days she would be fine, Then the next moment she would fall down; tears pouring out of eyes as internal pain spread across her small form. Illnesses would come out of no where. Nights she wouldn't sleep, other days she would couldn't breath properly or that an organ would stop working with no source to it at all. Every time she would magically heal, and would be playing, running around and enjoying life as normal or any child would.

It was an on going prodigy with doctors and specialists. It had gone so uncanny, that every approach that the doctors used of a logical and or branch of scientific remedy all ended no where. Adding more to the list of questions they could not answer.

Days on end this continued. Previous set of "abnormal"events when the girl having spasms became more frequent. Rumors spread like wildfire around the hospital and leaked its self out to the public. New methods had to be taken. So it was called on for experts of spiritual and theological treatments. Priests and mediums of different religious back grounds had come in hopes of healing the poor girl.

Regardless of evidence and assurances her father refused. He would always state "Why would I have lunatic cons and christian pedophiles near my daughter? She is not possessed and doesn't need exorcisms. This is a medical matter! Their pointless blessing will do nothing but bring trouble. Besides look how spiritual "medicine" ended for Anneliese."

So they watched the raindrops slide down the window glass. It was peaceful and quiet.She laid her head on the breast of fathers chest as he held her tightly with in his strong arms.

But good moments never seem to last. The girl winced in pain her body shuddered. "Oh... you're okay." He stroked her buzzed hair and her back as tears streaming down her hollow cheeks. While he comforted his child he took no notice as the air around them got darker. If it was by chance that one of the many nurses walked in with a full tray of food for lunch.

The moment she laid eyes on the sight in the room. The tray dropped with a clang mixture of food and drinks being split out on the tile floor. The nurse sped out into the hallway a blood curdling scream rang out not far behind. He smirked in amusement and his chest rumble as he chuckled. Black mass forming around them and all corners of the room spilling black. Her body trembled more as she clung to her him, waiting for what's to come next.

Shadows came crawling out of the walls, and every corner of the room. The shadows were faceless except for small white dots for eyes. Gruesome, they twitched violently, their physiques were black, tall and blurry, their arms and torsos were long and thin. Approaching slowly toward them some snaked on the surface while others flouting above the ground. Still no affect on the father as it did for his child, burying her face into his chest as he continued to stroke her head. Bending over softly whispering into her ear,

"Never be afraid of the darkness my shade, You are one with it."

She never knew what her father truly meant at that point as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Neither did she knew she would get that answer so soon, as mom came darting into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next chapter


End file.
